Daylight
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: I gently stroke her cheek with my thumb as her head lay on my lap. It was the night before the marriage. Her marriage, not ours. Why must this happen? We were so happy together. I will love her until the very end. In the morning, she will be married with another prince. But tonight, I'm going to hold her so close. A Fubblegum oneshot.


**Hey guys! TSR here, with another oneshot. This time, a Fubblegum fic! You guys may think that this is an old pairing and it's not used anymore. Well, it's not. Some users, like HVK (brilliant fanfiction author), used this pairing for oneshots. So, who's laughing now?**

**Anyways, this fic is in****spired by the song Daylight by Maroon 5. And no, I will not be putting lyrics because some people will warn me about copyright and crap. It's freaking annoying -_-**

**Oh and here's a disclaimer. AT's not mine, but Pen's.**

* * *

The life of a hero is hard. Like, extremely hard. You have to protect everyone in every kingdom from monsters and villains, attend meetings and celebrations in the aftermath, learned the advanced techniques of fighting, stopping the Ice King from stealing princesses. The list goes on. It does tire me a lot, and I was in need of a day off. But, I guess that's the disadvantages of being a hero. So I lived with it. Even it means getting to meet Princess Bubblegum every day. I mean, who wouldn't someone beautiful as her. Her pink hair, her childish yet cute giggle, her beautiful body that I don't explore much about, her intelligence. Who wouldn't fall for her? And it's weird, because I fancy her since I was a kid.

Yes, I know. Why would I fell in love with an older girl? Well, it's simple. Because, she was the one. The one of my everything.

And yes. That was pretty corny.

To make a long story short, I had given a lot of signs of my love towards the princess. Like, a lot. Most of them failed, but a few succeeded. And she gave me kisses on the lips afterwards. I have to admit, I couldn't help but squeal in excitement when I got back home. Who wouldn't felt happy after being kissed by the most gorgeous woman in Ooo? I did, and I didn't regret it.

As my age progresses, I have been taking this 'love' business to the next level. I asked multiple times to the princess to ask her on a date. Well, most of them failed. Counting the one Marceline helped me. But I didn't gave up just that. So, every day I would go to her castle to just, hang out and stuff. We would talk about things, and laugh about something funny. We would take walks through forests in the afternoon, sometimes hinting her to hold her hand. She didn't get the respond at first, but when she finally did, I fangirled. On the inside, of course. And sometimes we would sneak out in the night without getting detected and went to our secret hiding spot; a large lake that reflected under the moonlight. The fireflies would light up our surroundings, and we would catch them if we had the chance. Those nights were memorable.

Then I did. I asked her out. And she happily accepted it. We went to couples movie night, and we would cuddle while we watched the movie. I felt so comfortable with her warm body huddled to mine. I would gently stroke her cheek when her head was laying on my lap. And after the movie ended, I walked her home. Before she slept, I asked her to be my girlfriend. Okay, since I'm in the proper age to ask her out (I'm twenty two), it's pretty much legal. And she happily accepted it too. She went into a kiss, and I kissed her back. After that, she asked me to sleep with her. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around as we slept.

Our relationship turned to something more serious, but kept it hidden. The only people I told about me and the princess's relationship were Jake, Marceline, and BMO. Both of them gladly accepted and congratulated us. But, Jake was a little bit protective about that. I couldn't blame him.

I remembered those times we had each other in private. The times we would hang out, laugh and cuddle. The times we would go outside of the castle and visited many places. The times we would make love in secret, without Jake knowing. And no, I won't tell you the details and how it felt. But… it felt amazing. Her body close to mine, our lips entwined with our tongues dancing around. The silent moans she let out sent shivers down my spine. Her beautiful, curvy body… Wait, why am I saying these things? Glob dammit.

So far, things were going great. Really great. I was about to propose to her, I want her to be my wife. So we could live with each other and have children. **Was** about to. It's the word behind the sentence.

Everything changed when a handsome prince arrived at her castle and took fancy to her. And even worse…

He proposed to her.

We found out that Peppermint Butler set the plan out, he said that the princess was rather lonely and was in need of a prince. He didn't know of our secret affair, so I couldn't get mad at him. He also said that it's probably the time a woman like Bubblegum to get married to a prince.

My heart was completely shattered.

I remembered what expression was. Shock and pain. The way she wept in my arms when we visited the lake one night. Her hot tears spilling on my shirt. I hold her so tightly that night. I was going to cry, but I had to stay strong. For her.

Wedding preparations began a month after the prince's proposal. Needless to say, I liked the prince. He's nice, handsome and down-to-earth. He's not the kind of prince who bosses people around. I liked him. I'm just hoping he'll be a good husband for Bubblegum. People were working so hard for this wedding. Everyone was happy. Except us.

* * *

The night before the wedding, I helped Bubblegum sneak out of the castle without alarming any guards around. The walk to the lake was silent. A good kind of silent. As we reached there, we sat down on the grassy ground. She lay her head on my lap, and I gently stroke her cheek. We didn't say much. The crickets helped the silence, followed by fireflies surrounding the area.

My eyes were staring at the lake when her voice snapped me out of my trance. "What's going to happen?"

I looked down at her, our eyes immediately locked with each other. I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

She sat up and looked towards me. "Us. What's going to happen to us after tomorrow?" She asked once again, her hands gesturing us.

I get it. Will we continue our secret affair, or just end it? Both of them sounded bad, but suggestion number two seemed like the best choice. I didn't tell her, though. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked me.

"I guess… we have to go our separate ways now. You'll be married and keep ruling the kingdom, and I'll be just your regular hero." I said, flatly. Her head then turned to the lake, and she let out a soft sigh.

"I guess so…" She said, with a hint of pain. I frowned, I never liked it when she's depressed or sad.

I sighed. I turned to the lake in front of us. "Why must this happen to us?"

She looked towards me and her hand gently touched my cheek. I touched her hand, still warm from the cool air.

"We can't change the things that must happen, Finn." She said softly, before her lips lean in. The kiss was gentle and affectionate, her lips taste like bubblegum. I kissed back. My hands holding her neck as her pink hands was on my waist. This is the feeling. The feeling of our lips entwined.

As we pulled back due to lack of air, her head slowly lay on my shoulder as my head lay on hers. The moment of silence ensues.

"I love you."

Her voice was so angelic, so beautiful. I couldn't forget her voice. It's memorable. I gave her a kiss in the forehead and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too, princess."

* * *

Today's the day. The day of her marriage.

I couldn't tell if I'm jealous or nervous. For one thing, I couldn't wait to see Bubblegum in the most beautiful wedding dress. I tapped my foot impatiently as I looked around. A lot of people came. I mean, who wouldn't. It's Princess Bubblegum we're talking about. Everyone must come. It looked every male was wearing the same suit as mine. Mine was a suit and tie, except their both the color blue. Jake was wearing his fancy black suit with his fancy tie. Lady Rainicorn came too, but it was rather hard to describe what she's wearing. I could see LSP far in front.

Then it started. I could hear the trumpets of the wedding began. I turned my head around, the little girls were walking slowly as they threw little petals to the ground. They reached to the front as I heard someone call the princess's name.

I turned around. Oh my Glob. She's beautiful.

She wore the most beautiful wedding dress I could've ever imagine. Of course, it's the color pink. She walked slowly with her arms out front, her head facing forward towards her 'husband' who also wear the same suit and tie but added with some special ornaments. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

She kept a smile that was so polite, I couldn't tell if it's real or fake. When she passed by me, she didn't look at me. It's kind of a rule to not look at guests when you're about to get married. I kept looking at her, with a small smile wearing on my face. I could even see Peppermint Butler pulling out a white handkerchief and gently wiped the tears in his eyes.

As she made it to the front, the two royal highness gave a warm smile to one another. Then the preacher came in to give us the most boring speech in history.

What felt like hours, it's finally to declare them husband and wife.

"Do you, Princess Bubblegum, take Prince Charles as your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked her softly, which the princess looked at the prince with a smile.

"I do." She said. The preacher nodded and turned to the prince.

"And do you, Prince Charles, take Princess Bubblegum as your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked. The prince looked at Bubblegum and smiled. He nodded.

"I do." The preacher let out a warm smile. And closed the book in his hands.

"And as always, if anyone wants to object, please do it now." The preacher said towards the guests. I clenched both of my hands, resisting the urge of standing up and object. It's too out of character. So, I held it in. Jake's hand gripped on my arm, as a sign of helping me resist.

"Well then. That's wonderful. No one objected," The preacher said. He turned back to them.

"And I happily announce you two, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said, who's followed by a loud applause from the candy people. I stood up and clapped my hands with a smile. I looked at both of them. They smiled at each other and softly kissed. The candy people cheered even louder than ever. And I couldn't help but let a single tear trickled down my eye. I quickly wiped it with my sleeve.

And for the very first time.

I felt happy. For her.

* * *

**And that's a wrap, a bittersweet story but I liked it. I think it's one of the best oneshot I've ever done. Thanks for reading. Leave a favorite, follow and review. That was totally algebraic. I had fun writing this! :D**

**Well, I'm off!**

**Ciaooo!**


End file.
